Dead and Gone
by Monty the Rat
Summary: Ein Fehler und alles wird ..
1. Part 1: Knowledge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Eine meiner NCIS-FanFictions. Ist mein persönlicher Liebling, weil sie irgendwie etwas verworren ist.

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an Navy CIS gehören CBS, Paramount und Belisarius. Alle anderen Charaktere und die Story gehören mir. Ähnlichkeiten mit realen und fiktiven Personen und schon bestehenden Storys sind nicht beabsichtigt und geschehen zufällig! Ich will hier mit kein Geld verdienen!

**Genre: **Drama, Tragedy, (Dark)

**Inhalt: **Kellergehäuse. Tony und Ziva von bewaffneten Männern umstellt und Tony ist total neben der Spur - was ihn und Ziva beinahe das Leben kostet. Aber damit noch nicht genug.

* * *

**Part I  
Knowledge**

_Such things like accidents do not exist.  
Only a sequence of faults._

Ihm war egal, was mit ihm gesehen würde. Er hatte es doch eh gründlich versaut. Das war ihm bewusst und der Umstand, dass er dem Tod gleich in die leeren, schwarzen Augen sehen würde, bestätigte ihn in dieser Annahme. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er ausgerechnet so sterben würde. Erschossen, erstochen, bei einer Explosion – alles möglich, alles logisch. Etwas, was zwar streng genommen schmerzhaft war, dafür aber schnell ging. Aber das hier...?

„Oh, das übertrifft deine ärgsten Befürchtungen, Anthony. Du hast dich selbst übertroffen", meinte er ernst, aber doch mit etwas Scherz und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf das blutverschmierte Gesicht.

Er hatte es aufgegeben, zu versuchen aus dieser misslichen Lage frei zu kommen. Erstens, weil er sich kaum bewegen konnte, und das lag nicht nur an den Fesseln, die sich in seine Hand- und Fußgelenke schnitten. Doch er hatte nicht nur die Befreiungsversuche aufgegeben. Auch die Hoffnung auf Rettung. Hier würde man ihn nicht finden. Nicht mal Gibbs mit seinem Superspürsinn. Er wusste, hier würde er nicht mehr raus kommen – zumindest nicht lebend...

Er spürte unerträgliche Wärme, roch erstickenden Qualm und hörte unheilvolles Knistern. Und dann sah er helles Flackern und Flammen schlugen aus. Sie fraßen sich an den Wänden und an der Raumdecke entlang. Sie kreisten ihn ein. Und während das Feuer den Kellerraum in einen überdimensionierten Backofen verwandelte, dachte er daran, wie er in diese Situation gelangt war.

_Zuvor …  
_„Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem", meinte er leicht lächelnd. „Ach, glaubst du? Klar haben wir ein Problem!", kam von seiner Partnerin, die ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen rammte, aber ihren Blick nicht von den Männern ließ, die sie umzingelten.

„Schnauze!", schrie einer der Männer mit tiefer Stimme. „So redet man aber nicht mit einer Dame", entgegnete er und kassierte einen deftigen Schlag in die Magengrube. „Ich sagte, Schnauze halten!" „Eigentlich... sagtest du ja nur Schnauze." Und er kassierte noch einen Schlag, diesmal gegen die Brust. Er schnappte nach Luft.

_Jetzt …  
_Im Nachhinein war es wohl eine selten dämliche Idee gewesen, dem Kerl zu widersprechen, doch er hatte es verdient. Aber er sah ein, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. Und desto mehr er darüber nachdachte, war das wohl nicht sein einziger Fehler gewesen.

_Zuvor …_  
Eins, zwei, drei Schläge musste er noch einstecken. Brust, Gesicht, Hals. Er rang nach Luft und kniete vor dem Kerl. „Ich sag es nur noch einmal. Halt deine verdammte Fresse!", befahl sein Peiniger wieder. Er rang sich ein leises Lachen ab. „Weißt du... ihr seid vielleicht in der Überzahl, aber... das heißt nicht, dass ihr auch stärker seid. Klüger bestimmt nicht", sagte er und schlug den Kerl unter die Gürtellinie. Er packte ihn an den Schultern und rammte ihm das Knie in den Bauch. Und ohne dass es irgendwer mitbekam, nahm er sein Messer und rammte es dem Kerl in die Brust, durchstach die Lunge. Schnell nahm er ihm die _Raffica_ ab und der Kerl ging zu Boden. Er richtete die Waffe auf den nächst Besten. „Dumm gelaufen", sagte er und grinste.

„Verdammt! Spinnst du?!", fragte seine Kollegin. „Ich war noch nie so klar bei Verstand", antwortete er und drückte ab. Der zweite ging zu Boden, aus seinem Hals sprudelte förmlich das Blut. „Was machst du, Tony?!" „Hörst du doch."

_Jetzt …  
_Auch das war beim darüber Nachdenken eine schlechte Idee gewesen, doch damit noch nicht genug. Das war noch nicht die Spitze des Eisbergs, noch nicht der Untergang der Titanic oder der Weltuntergang gewesen – es war der Anfang.

_Zuvor …  
_„Tony! Hör auf! Du bringst uns noch um!", flehte sie. „Drama-Queen", meinte er und drückte noch zwei Mal ab. Vor ihm lagen vier Leichen und das, was ihn am meisten wunderte war, das die anderen nichts unternahmen um ihn zu stoppen. Sie sahen ihn nur an.

„Sie hat recht. Das wird kein gutes Ende haben", meinte dann plötzlich einer. „Ach? Wirklich?! Das ist mir aber neu! Vollidiot!", meinte Tony und rollte die Augen. Und dann – ein Schuss und der leise Aufschrei seiner Kollegin. Entsetzt stand er da, wie versteinert. „Ich habe dich gewarnt", meinte der Schütze. „Streng genommen ja nicht, aber okay." Tony drehte sich um und schoss zweimal auf den Kerl.

Es war das letzte Mal, dass er abdrückte. Es fielen zwei Schüsse. Eine Kugel traf ihn am rechten Ellbogen, er ließ die Waffe fallen und drückte den Arm an seinen Körper. Die zweite Kugel traf ihn am Knie und er brach zusammen. Er sah kurz nach oben und dann traf ihn ein Eisenrohr seitlich am Kopf. Blackout.

_Jetzt …  
_Der Blackout war vorbei, die Schmerzen noch da. Sie hatten Ellbogen und Knie verbunden, wollten ihn anscheinend nicht verbluten lassen. „Wie nett", meinte er sarkastisch und sah zur Decke. Die Flammen überzogen diese und als er einsah, dass für ihn hier jetzt alles endete, sah er auch ein, dass es seine Schuld war, dass Ziva tot war.

Er hustete und seufzte. Die Flammen kamen näher. In seinen letzten Augenblicken dachte er an das Team, ganz besonders an Ziva. Es beruhigte ihn, dass er jetzt starb, dann musste er Gibbs nichts erklären. Es war ein kranker Gedanke, aber er freute sich auf den Tod.

* * *

„Ziva..."Gibbs sah auf den reglosen Körper auf dem nassen Boden. „Boss, alles...", tönte es von McGee und er hielt abrupt an und betrachtete Ziva. „Hey, Ziva", sagte Gibbs und sie regte sich. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und streckte Gibbs ihre Hand entgegen. „Alles klar?", fragte der Marine. Ziva sah an sich runter. „Ja", meinte sie. „Aber bei Tony wohl eher weniger." Ziva deutete auf den Boden. Sie standen in einer Blutlache. „Das ist nicht gut."

Gibbs leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe den Gang ab. „Sag mal, was habt ihr hier unten gemacht?", fragte er und leuchtete auf die fünf toten Männer. „Was heißt denn hier 'ihr'? Die korrekte Frage heißt 'Was hat Tony hier unten gemacht?' So sieht's aus!", erwiderte Ziva aufgebracht. „Tony?", fragte McGee. „Ja, Tony! Der ist vollkommen durchgedreht!" „Durchgedreht?" „Und wieso ist er so durchgedreht?", wandte Gibbs sich nun wieder an Ziva. „Er hat die Kerle provoziert und als er dann was abbekommen hat, hat er einen nach dem anderen umgelegt. Mehr oder weniger. Dann wurde ich 'erschossen' und er hat das letzte Mal geschossen. Es wurde auf ihn geschossen, dann haben sie ihn weggebracht", erklärte sie.

McGee und Gibbs sahen sie ungläubig an. Dann brach McGee das Schweigen. „Sagt mal, riecht ihr das auch?", fragte er. „Was?", fragte Gibbs und roch. „Rauch... Feuer!", sagte Ziva entsetzt, die den beißenden Gestank auch erkannt hatte. „Feuer... Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben sie Tony weggeschleppt und dann meinte einer, es würde Zeit, das Haus dem Erdboden gleich zu machen." Nach nicht mal einer Minute des Entsetzens, begannen sie, den Brandherd ausfindig machen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis es heißer wurde und sie Rauch unter einer Tür hervorkamen sahen. Gibbs ging hin und fasste an die Klinke, wich aber schnell wieder zurück und stieß einen leisen, kaum hörbaren, Schrei aus. Die Tür war glühend heiß und er hatte sich die Hand verbrannt. Ziva ging zu ihm. „Was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt. Gibbs sah zur Tür. McGee wollte versuchen sie zu öffnen und streckte seine Hand aus. „Nicht – die Tür berühren!", mahnte Gibbs eindringlich und zog McGee mit der anderen Hand zurück. „Sie ist verdammt heiß. Keine Frage, das Feuer und höchstwahrscheinlich Tony sind da drin." „Und wie wollen wir ihn daraus holen?", fragte McGee besorgt und betrachtete die Tür. Gibbs sah ihn an – ratlos – und schüttelte den Kopf.

* * *

Tony hielt jeden Ton zurück und versuchte die Flammen mit Würde zu überstehen. Nicht grade leicht bei diesem brennenden Qualm – im wörtlichen Sinne. Doch lange konnte er das nicht und er schrie. Er schrie laut.

Ziva hatte ein Brecheisen gefunden, McGee kühlte die Tür mit Wasser, dass er aus einem Badezimmer hatte, und in einen Eimer gefüllt hatte. Es zischte als das Wasser verdampfte. Gibbs schaute sich um und fand einen Feuerlöscher. Ziva brach die Tür auf und Flammen schlugen ihnen entgegen, Gibbs entfernte den Stift vom Feuerlöscher und löschte die Flammen und lief vor, sie bahnten sich den Weg bis zu Tony, der nur halbwach war. McGee hatte noch einen Eimer Wasser mit und schüttete das Wasser auf Tony.

„W... was?", fragte Tony und versuchte ein klares Bild zu sehen. Er erkannte erst Gibbs, dann McGee und schließlich Ziva. „I.. ich da... dachte, du... du wärst... tot", stammelte er leise während Gibbs ihn befreite und einen Arm um Tonys Schultern legte. Sie trugen ihn schnell aus dem Gebäude und McGee rief Feuerwehr und Krankenwagen.

* * *

Würde mich echt riesig über Feedback freuen. Und hoffe natürlich, dass ihr der Story folgt.


	2. Part 2: Lost

So, endlich das zweite Chapter. Mit eins meiner Lieblinge. Hoffe es gefällt euch.

* * *

_**Part II**_  
_**Lost**_

_I'm about to lose my mind.  
You've been gone for so long.  
Time's running out._

„Er tut was?", fragte Abby geschockt und weinerlich als Gibbs sie über Tonys Zustand informierte. „Er liegt im Koma", sagte Gibbs erneut und umarmte Abby. Sie zitterte und schluchzte. „Nein... nein", murmelte sie. Ziva vermied den Blick auf Abby. Sie wollte aufstehen, aber McGee kam zurück und reichte ihr einen Kaffee. „Bestimmt nicht so gut, aber er wird seinen Zweck erfüllen", flüsterte der MIT-Absolvent. Ziva nahm dankend den Becher und hielt ihn in ihren Händen. McGee brachte Gibbs noch einen Kaffee, sogar Abby.

Ducky tauchte in der Tür des Wartezimmers auf und sah zu Gibbs. „Wie geht es Anthony?", fragte er und setzte sich neben seinen langjährigen Freund. Gibbs ließ von Abby ab, die sich an McGee wandte. „Lass uns raus gehen", sagte Gibbs und verließ zusammen mit Ducky das Wartezimmer. Er wollte es nicht nochmal sagen, wenn Abby dabei war. „Also?", fragte Ducky besorgt. „Er hat viel Blut verloren. Die Ärzte haben bei der OP eine Kugel aus seinem Ellbogen und eine aus seinem Knie entfernt. Eine Platzwunde knapp über dem Auge und eine am Hinterkopf. Dazu kommen noch Verbrennungen, Prellungen und Schrammen oder Kratzer. Er war nur kurz wach, dann ist er ins Koma gefallen", erklärte Gibbs. Ducky sah ihn geschockt an. „Der arme Junge", sagte er.

* * *

Er vernahm keine Geräusche. Um ihn herum war alles schwarz. Ihm war kalt und immer wieder strömten erschreckende Bilder auf ihn ein. Doch er konnte mit ihnen nichts anfangen. Er konnte die verschwommenen Szenen nicht zuordnen, die Personen auch nicht. Er fragte sich wo er war. Er fragte sich, ob er überhaupt noch lebte.

* * *

Die Tage vergingen ohne ein Zeichen darauf, dass Tony aufwachte. Nun war es schon fast drei Wochen her. Gibbs saß so gut wie jeden Tag an seinem Bett. Er wollte der erste sein, den Tony sah, wenn er aufwachte. Doch mittlerweile... Zwei Tage nachdem sie Tony gerettet hatten, hatte er DiNozzos Vater angerufen. Die Nachricht, dass sein Sohn im Koma lag, hatte ihn merklich geschockt und er war sofort nach DC gekommen. Eine Woche war er geblieben, dann war er zurück nach New York geflogen.

Gibbs trank an diesem Nachmittag nun schon seinen zweiten Kaffee innerhalb von eineinhalb Stunden und sah aus dem Fenster des Zimmers auf der ITS. Er wollte nicht mehr beobachten wie sich die Brust seines Agents im steten Rhythmus hob und senkte. Und er hätte fast alles dafür getan, damit er dieses nervtötende Piepen der Geräte nicht mehr zu hören bräuchte. Er ertrug es nicht und fragte sich einmal mehr, wieso er sich das dann antat. Seine Gedanken wanderten. Er dachte daran, was wäre, wenn Tony jetzt plötzlich aufwachen würde. Allerdings dachte er auch daran, was wäre, wenn er dies nie wieder tat...

Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck seines Kaffees. Daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Er stand auf und trat an das Fenster. Draußen regnete es und der Regen lief die Glasscheibe hinunter. Gibbs konnte alles jenseits des Fensters kaum erkennen. Der Regen war wie ein seidener Schleier. Gibbs seufzte und drehte sich um. So hatte er Tony nie gesehen. Das einzige, was in etwa an diesen Anblick herankam, war Tony als er sich vor Jahren die Lungenpest eingefangen hatte. Doch es war auf keinen Fall das Gleiche.

Gibbs seufzte und nahm erneut einen kräftigen Schluck seines Kaffees. Er schloss einen Moment wieder die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, entschloss er sich, etwas zu tun, was er selten tat. Er fing an, mit seinem Freund und Kollegen zu reden. „Tony, ich bitte dich – und du weißt, dass das schon selten vorkommt – wach wieder auf! Es ist schon viel zu lange her... Bitte las mich nicht den Glauben an dein Erwachen verlieren... Ohne dich..." Doch weiter kam er nicht. Er konnte das nicht. Das war absurd! Als würde Tony ihn hören können. Er lag seit gut drei Wochen im Koma. Keine Anzeichen auf Besserung. Keine Zeichen...

Gibbs warf seinen Kaffeebecher in den Mülleimer und verließ das Zimmer. Niedergeschlagen. Verzweifelt. Seelisch stand er an einer Schlucht, die scheinbar unendlich tief war und so dunkel wie der Tod selbst. Er stand an ihrem Rand und sah darüber. Die andere Seite der Schlucht schien meilenweit entfernt, war kaum zu sehen, ebenso wie ihr Boden. Er stand am Rand dieser Schlucht und wusste, er stand am Rand der Hoffnungslosigkeit, der Verzweiflung. Tat er jetzt einen Schritt... er würde unaufhaltsam fallen.

* * *

So wirklich war sie nicht bei der Sache. Sie versuchte, ihre Arbeit gewissenhaft, konzentriert und ordentlich zu erledigen. Doch ihr Gewissen war beeinträchtigt – durch Schuldgefühle, welche sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Ihre Konzentration wurde dadurch erheblich gestört, weil sie an etwas grundverschiedenes dachte. Und das hatte zu Folge, dass sie nicht ordentlich arbeitete. Die „Ordnung" wurde gänzlich von ihren Schuldgefühlen und ihren Gedanken an ihn niedergedrückt. So konnten Fehler passieren, und das durften sie nicht.

Sie legte den Kugelschreiber beiseite und fuhr sich durch ihr langes braunes Haar. Sie war müde – und wusste nicht, warum. Sie schlug die Akte zu und stand auf. Mit der Akte in der Hand ging sie zu McGees Tisch und legte die Akte vor ihn hin. Er blickte auf und sie verwirrt an. Er erkannte die Müdigkeit in ihren Augen, die ihren Glanz seit langem verloren hatten. Er sagte nichts, nickte nur und fing damit an, die Akte zu bearbeiten. Sie setzte sich zurück an ihren Tisch. Starr sah sie zu Tonys leerem Platz und Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche. _Nein_, dachte sie und wischte die salzigen Tropfen wieder weg._ Ich werde nicht weinen._

Das wohlbekannte 'Pling' des Fahrstuhls erklang und sie drehte ihren Kopf. Fast hoffte sie, Tony zu sehen. Als sie Gibbs sah, hoffte sie, er würde lächeln, weil es gute Nachrichten gab. Doch als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck erkannte, da fand sie ihre Hände auf einmal sehr interessant. Sie stellte nicht mehr die Frage: „Wie geht es Tony?" Sie kannte die Antwort schon. Und an jedem Tag, an dem Gibbs mit einem müden und trübseligen Blick das Büro betrat, schwand ihre Hoffnung, dass sie jemals gute Nachrichten hören würde.

_Ich hätte ihn aufhalten sollen, als ich es konnte. Ist es meine Schuld? Bin ich daran schuld, dass er jetzt mehr tot als lebendig ist? Aber ich habe ihn doch gewarnt! Er wollte nicht hören! Ist es dann nur zum Teil meine Schuld? Ich habe ihn gewarnt. Und als er nicht auf mich hörte, hätte ich ihn nicht aufhalten sollen? Wieso habe ich es nicht getan?! Ich bin mit schuldig. Wenn ich ihn aufgehalten hätte... Wenn ich ihn davon abgehalten hätte, weiteren Schaden anzurichten... Vielleicht wäre er dann... Vielleicht wäre dann..._

„Ziva?" Gibbs sah sie besorgt an. Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinen blauen Augen. „Alles in Ordnung. Ich geh mir einen Kaffee holen", sagte sie, stand auf und ging. Gibbs sah ihr nach, wissend, was sie beschäftigte. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und starrte vor sich hin. McGee, der wohl der einzige war, der im Team noch richtig arbeiten konnte, sah kurz zu Gibbs, dann arbeitete er weiter.

Er vermied jeglichen Gedanken an Tony. In den drei Wochen hatte er ihn zwei Mal besucht, beide Male nicht länger als fünf Minuten. Es war nicht so, dass er, wie Abby, schon fast um seinen Freund und Kollegen trauerte. Er konnte nur einfach den Anblick nicht sehr viel länger ertragen. Wenn Gibbs von DiNozzos Zustand berichtet hatte, mittlerweile tat und brauchte er das nicht mehr, so hatte McGee stets weg gehört. Er hatte das nicht hören wollen, wollte es noch immer nicht.

* * *

Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als an seinen einzigen Sohn. Er befürchtete, ihn zu überleben. Welcher Vater wollte seinen Sohn überleben? Keiner! Er hoffte, betete, flehte, dass sein Junge aufwachen würde, gesund und wieder ganz der alte sein würde. Er wollte nicht wieder nach Washington. Er wusste, dass sich nichts am Zustand Tonys geändert hatte. Gibbs hatte ihn oft angerufen.

Nun, er saß im Esszimmer und starrte auf das saftige Steak vor ihm auf dem Teller. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen. Er nahm einen Schluck vom Rotwein, der in einem Glas neben dem Teller vor sich hin schimmerte. Zwar mochte er diesen Wein, er zählte zu seinen Lieblingsweinen, doch er konnte ihn einfach nicht richtig genießen. Schließlich gab er auf, schob den Teller von sich weg, stand auf und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer. Das Weinglas nahm er mit.

* * *

Nicht ihre Musik. Kein Caf-Pow. Im Hintergrund lief leise Jazzmusik, die die Atmosphäre in ihrem Reich wohl perfekt untermalte. Trüb, traurig – kurz gesagt: zum Heulen! Sie saß in einer Ecke, die Knie ran gezogen, und drückte Bert das Nilpferd fest an sich und es gab ein Geräusch von sich. Sie schluchzte. Die Tränen hielt sie mit Mühe – sehr viel Mühe – zurück. Sie arbeitete nur, wenn es _unbedingt sein musste_. Und dann war sie nicht mit ihrem ganzen Herzen bei der Sache. Sie hatte es wohl am Schlimmsten getroffen. Abby flüchtete sich in ihre eigene Welt, um dem Schmerz der Realität zu entkommen. Sie hoffte einfach, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

* * *

**Ich würde mich sehr über Feedback freuen!**

**~ Monty**


End file.
